


Rain Maker

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Genius scientist Bruce!, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sort of AU in that its a new first meeting for them so, They meet and it is cute, Tony! Is great, Which is just bruce but like. Give the guy some credit., cute meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its raining. Tony shares his umbrella with a stranger.'The rain is beating down on the sidewalk, a miserable sky drizzling down onto the world below. People scurry like ants, cold raindrops dragging up the hairs on their arms as they go about their daily business.Bruce likes this weather.There is a sense of community to it. '





	Rain Maker

The rain is beating down on the sidewalk, a miserable sky drizzling down onto the world below. People scurry like ants, cold raindrops dragging up the hairs on their arms as they go about their daily business.  
Bruce likes this weather.  
There is a sense of community to it.  
He smiles at an elderly woman near by who is huddled beneath a bus stop.  
She smiles back in a similar what-can-you-do fashion.  
Bruce keeps walking.  
Rain gives people these little moments. These short glances as equals. A few seconds where a factory worker from Scotland and a gamma radiation expert experience the same minor inconvenience.  
He thinks its beautiful.  
Bruce's shoes are soaked through and his hair's a mess. He didn't bring a coat. He has just started to shiver when he stops feeling the pitter-patter against his face.  
There is an umbrella over his head and a warmth at his shoulder.  
'Hey. You looked like you could use some shelter.'  
Bruce doesn't turn to look, doesn't trust himself to do so, but feels heat creep across his face anyway.  
'Yes, well, I was getting quite wet. Thank you.'  
'No problem. I'm just that kind of guy. The kind of guy who will help anyone, that's me.'  
Bruce finally turns to look, and realizes that this guy's face is obscured by sunglasses despite the weather. He has an easy charm, a down-turned mouth and a goatee.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yup. I'm fine. I'm fine and kind. Kind enough to share my umbrella with a random wet street man. Do you think I'm kind?'  
'I-yes. Of course.'  
'Good. Cause I am. Would you believe that Pepper, she's a friend of mine, told me that I need to be kinder? Kinder. Me. I'm like, the kindest. Most of the time. A solid 53℅ of the time.'  
Bruce chuckles.  
'So Mr.Kind, do you have a name?'  
'Tony. Stark. I thought you'd know. I'm kind of a big deal.'  
Bruce stops in his tracks, and is almost immediately pelted by rain again.  
It stopped a few seconds later when Tony realizes Bruce was gone and came back with the umbrella.  
Bruce is still staring.  
'As in. Stark industries Tony Stark.'  
Tony nods and points at where the Tower is visible in the distance.  
'Yep, that one.'  
'I-we have a meeting.'  
'What?'  
'Tomorrow. We have a meeting. I wanted to make a good first impression, and now you've met me soaking wet and I didn't recognise you. Great job Banner.'  
Tony never looks stricken. But in that moment, one could liken his face to one of shock.  
'You're Bruce Banner. The genius I've been trying to get on my team for months?'  
'Uh, yes. Hi.'  
'I'd have thought a guy like you would have a coat.'  
'I'm coated in rain if that counts.'  
It's a bad joke, if it can be called a joke, but Tony laughs anyway.  
'Come on. Let's go have that meeting.'  
'Its supposed to be tomorrow.'  
'This is me inviting you over for a drink.'  
'Oh. Well then, lead the way.'


End file.
